1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball circulation system for linear guide way, and more particularly to a ball circulation system in which the cross-wise and the separated turnoff paths are provided integrally or separately in the end covers of the slider for rolling balls to turn away for circulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A load transportation mechanism, linear guide way, is composed of a slide rail, a slider and its end covers to slide along the slide rail, an oil scraper affixed to the end cover, and a plurality of rolling balls interposed among the slide rail, the slider, and its end covers to make continuous circulation therefore a load entrained table is transported by the slider linearly moving along the slide rail with a high mechanical precisions.
The turn-off paths for rolling balls to circulate in a conventional linear guide way are generally divided into independently separated (for balls) and cross-wise (for rollers) types as shown in FIG. 1 (separated) and FIG. 2 (cross-wise) respectively. However, both types need to establish four independent circulation paths which being disadvantageous and in convenient for fabrication and practical application, namely:
1. Assembly procedure is time consuming because there are four circulation paths to install rolling balls for each mechanism.
2. Owing to the gravity, the balls in the upper circulation paths usually get more lubricant than those in the lower ones causing an uneven lubrication effect.
3. A non uniform distribution of load occurs between the upper and lower circulation paths.
It is what the reason the inventor has put forth every effort for years by continuous research and experimentation trying to discover the remedy to palliate the inherent shortcomings of the conventional techniques described above, and at last succeeded in realizing the present invention.